Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collective connecting structure of connectors, in which a plurality of circuit body side connectors are collectively connected to a plurality of device side connectors using a guide frame. Also, the invention relates to the guide frame, a circuit body holding state guide frame, and a collective connecting method of the connectors.
Related Art
For example, a transmission of a vehicle is provided with a plurality of solenoid valves as electronic devices. The solenoid valve has an electronic component in the inside, and the outside of the solenoid valve is provided with a device side connector. Electrical connection to the device side connector is made by fitting a circuit body side connector into this device side connector. The circuit body side connectors are formed on the distal sections of a plurality of electric wires.
According to a structure disclosed in JP-A-2010-267488, electrical connection between plural device side connectors and plural circuit body side connectors is collectively made. In the case of the collective connection, a guide frame is used. The guide frame is formed in a frame shape with substantially a rectangle. The guide frame is formed with portions for fixing positions of the plural circuit body side connectors.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2010-267488
In the structure of JP-A-2010-267488, the positions of the plural circuit body side connectors are fixed by the guide frame, with the result that, for example, when a manufacturing positional deviation occurs in the plural device side connectors, there is a problem of becoming difficult to make the collective connection.